


Headache

by fabulousfanficfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfanficfairy/pseuds/fabulousfanficfairy
Summary: Cas has seen Dean hung over once before- but this is something new entirely. There was no booze last night, and yet Dean is being a child.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headache and I'm trying to sleep but I CAN'T- so I'm writing this fic.

Cas smiled, hearing the alarm clock in the bedroom ring. As an angel, he didn't really need to sleep. So he spent his night's "hanging out", as his brother-in-law would say, while his husband slept. Every now and then he would sleep with Dean, but he didn't enjoy the feeling of having dreams. It was unnerving.

So whenever the alarm rang to wake up Dean, Cas always felt good. He didn't usually have much of a reaction to humans in general, but even he could see that grumpy-morning Dean was cute. After a few seconds of listening to Asia's _Heat of the Moment,_ Dean would stumble out of the bedroom, bleary eyed, and find Cas to cuddle before getting ready for his day.

This morning, however, instead of several seconds of Asia, Cas heard the initial beep of the alarm turning on and then a loud _thud. _He walked towards the bedroom and saw the alarm clock laying broken on the floor.

"Dean?"

"Mhm," came the grumble from somewhere under the blankets.

"Why did you throw the alarm clock."

The blankets all churned suddenly, and Dean's head popped up angrily near the pillows. "It was loud."

Then he rolled over and smashed his face into the pillows.

"Oh-kay." Cas backed quietly out of the room. He came back several minutes later, with a glass of water and some advil. 

"So, I thought we talked about hungover you not breaking the alarm clock."

Dean threw back the pills and water, and handed the empty glass back to Cas, before speaking. "I'm not hungover."

Then he flopped back into the sea of covers and waved Cas away. "Lemme sleep."

"Well, if you aren't hungover, why are you so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky, you're cranky, you ass."

Cas stood, shrugging, "okay asshat, go to sleep then."

Cas left the room again, then popped over to Sam's place.

Sam was eating breakfast at his table when Cas appeared in the chair across from him. He accidentally dropped his juice when he jumped from surprise. "Dammit Cas, why do you keep doing that."

"Dean is broken."

Sam immediately stopped glaring at Cas, and gave him a look of concern instead. "What do you mean _broken?"_

"He's acting hungover, and cranky, but we didn't drink last night. In fact, I think I prefer hungover Dean to broken Dean."

Sam smiled, standing. "Well, he's not broken. He probably just has a cold."

"Does he need more blankets?"

Laughing, Sam moved to wipe the juice off of the floor. "Not that kind of cold. Like, he's sick. Ill."

"Oh." 

And Cas was gone, leaving Sam to clean up his kitchen alone.

Cas popped back into the bedroom, where Dean was angrily tossing in the blankets. He just glared angrily when he saw Cas pop in. "My head hurts."

"I know."

"I'm tired."

"Okay." Cas sat down on the bed next to him, and started pulling items out of a bag Dean hadn't noticed he was carrying. First came out a bottle of red gatorade, then more advil (for later), then a laptop, some movies, and another pillow. 

"So let's just stay home today? Until you feel better?"

Dean curled happily into his angel's wing as Cas booted up the laptop.


End file.
